


closet door

by birdcock



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Wilbur Soot, Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Loud Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcock/pseuds/birdcock
Summary: you eat out wilbur in a closet. thats all.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/You
Kudos: 82





	closet door

**Author's Note:**

> afab terms for a transman (pussy, cunt)  
> dw about it im trans  
> reader is gender neutral

wilbur looks down at you with thankful-lustfilled eyes as you lick his clit with gentle kitten licks, he has a hand covering his mouth so the others dont hear his moans, but _fucking shit your tongue-_

he inhales cold air as you continue to lick his downstairs area, your hands squeezing his soft thighs for support as you lick his clit. he blushes a brighter pink by you just looking at him as you give his pussy pleasure with your warm tongue, his fingers in your hair for some support. 

the position you two are in is kind of uncomfortable for him, as hes just standing up while youre on your knees on the closet floor, giving him head. "a-ah~" his muffled moans egg you on, as you keep lapping up on his clit. "b-baby.." the tall male bites his lip, jerking his hips upwards.

some seconds pass and you decide its time to fuck him with your tongue, a loud, muffled moan coming from his when you insert the wet muscle into his cunt, "ah~!" 

he instantly gets embarrassed, cheeks getting even more pinker, your face eggs it on, which makes him melt, and so does your tongue. as you thrust it in and out of the males pussy, he tries to contain quiet moans but _fuck._

wilbur blushes more pink as you continue to fuck his cunt with your wet tongue, swiping the muscle inside of him, it growing roughly. "b-baby…" he grips his hand onto your hair, pulling on it a little bit. "fuck…." the tall mans toes curl in his boots, he really hopes the others dont hear him, or anything really.

"a-ah!" he moans through his hand that covers his as your tongue goes deeper inside of his pussy, bucking his hips a little bit as you continue to eat him out.

the others outside continue to talk, making some of his fear melt away. "mhm~" _fuck, your gaze…_ he thinks as his pussy clenches down onto your tongue. 

as you continue to roughly thrust your tongue upwards and downwards, somewhat difficult because of the clench, into his tight pussy, he feels like hes gonna break under your touch. "a-ah~!" wilburs eyes are completely lustfilled now.

within more and more seconds, you finally decide pull your tongue out, which makes him confused until you speak your reason: "we dont want them to hear what were doing, right?" which, he nods at. "you owe me, babe." he responds, pulling his pants up. "yeah, later, but right now we gotta go back to the group." wilbur nods and he opens the door for you both, ready to join the group of your friends.


End file.
